


A Never Ending Way

by eduolian



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, The Last Temptation of Christ (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian





	A Never Ending Way

起初，我辱骂这个人。  
我冲进屋子时他背对着我，他背上被鞭打的伤痕迹落入我的眼中。空气里弥漫着云杉、柏木的味道，打着卷的刨花和碎木散落在地上。他回避我的问题和视线，不愿意加入我的行动中。  
“懦夫。”我朝着他大声喊叫，骂他，砸烂了他刚做的那根十字架，愤恨地踩着那些木头。他毫无反应。我走到门外，停住脚步转身质问他：“你要用什么来偿还你自己？！”  
他蹲在地上，蹲在一堆刨花里，望着我，说：“用我的生命，犹大，我只有这个。”他的视线停留在我身上，却并没有在看我。  
“那是什么意思？”我走过去捧起他的脸，他又用痛苦的眼神望着我说：“我不知道，我不知道……”他抓着我的手，亲吻着，然后用脸摩挲它们。我不明白，他依然要背着那根木头，带着十字架和罗马士兵走在一起去残杀我们的同胞。想到这里我开始打他，他用双手举在脑袋前挡住我乱打一气的毫无威胁的拳头，我气急败坏地把他推在墙上，问道：“你到底怎么了？！”  
“我在挣扎。”他回答。  
“和谁？”  
“我不知道……我在挣扎。”他显得茫然而无助。  
我不知道他在挣扎什么。他似乎离我越来越远。我走出门，决定以后再也不要来找他。我去劫狱，但同伴死了，行动失败。我逃过一命，杀了一个罗马人。监狱里的同伴被罗马士兵钉在了他做的十字架上，我离开了这里。  
接着，我去奉命刺杀这个人。  
我乘着夜色去找他。他从房间里出来，知道我的来意后把衣服扯开，露出脖子让我动手。我的刀尖就挨着他的喉头，他闭着眼。深夜，月光特别青睐他，将他等死的脸照得那么柔和而明亮……我无法移开我的视线。  
“你是什么，你到底是什么人？”我挣扎着。刀逼近着他，我假装划开他的喉咙。他一动不动等我动手。这个软弱的人，他真的打算死在我的刀下。我不明白，越来越不明白。这个人让我心神不宁，让我无法理解却又想了解。“我是来杀你的。”我对他说，我又重复了一遍对我自己说，这不管用，我呆呆地望了他几秒后放开了他。  
片刻，他睁开眼说，“你要的就是我要的。”  
我转身走开，走了几步又回过头来。  
“这是神的旨意，因为他才使得我们相识。”他说。  
“那是神的声音？只有你了解？”我问，我不相信这些。“那些法力，魔法？告诉我你的秘密。”  
“怜惜。”他回答。  
“谁？你自己？”  
“人，我对一切事物都感到怜惜。”他说，他被月光照亮的双眼仿佛看见了世间万物。而在这双眼前，我是唯一一个人。他的眼神唤醒了我，我好像通过那双眼也看到了世间万物——他眼中的我。他脸的脸上写着坚毅、平和与安详。他不再像之前那样挣扎，这个奇怪的男人似乎在这荒野的破屋里找到了他的使命。而我，好像也找到了自己的使命。  
“那么……你怜惜我吗？”我小心翼翼地问他。心跳声在荒野里格外响亮，我怀疑他是不是听得到我加速跳动的心跳声。  
“是的，我的兄弟。”他答道并抚摸我的脸接着说：“我怜惜每一个人。”  
噢，不，犹大，这不是你想听的答案。  
“这是神的旨意，犹大。”他说着，亲吻的我右脸颊。

 

然后，我跟着他，形影不离。  
他说着我从未听过的话，那些理念，那些思想，那些怜惜，那些爱……我爱他描述真理时的每一句话和每一个神情。他和我交流最多，这让我暗自窃喜。和现在的他在一起，我之前的生活仿佛都有了意义。他关爱着那些被遗忘的人：病人、妓女、残疾人。他甚至把收让人讨厌的收税者做了门徒。我在一旁看着他，观察着他。我把带着疑问和仰慕的目光投射在他的身上，试图感受他的思想和下一步的行动目标。虽然他只是在布道，和心中充满不满和痛苦的人在一起，没有触犯法律也未说过想要做更多，但是我感到这个穿着白色背心的男人只是在等待。  
“你是怎么想到这些的？”有一天傍晚，晚霞照亮了西边的云彩时我问他。  
“是神，”他回答道，“犹大，你要相信神。”  
我没有点头，没有摇头。我从未见过神，我望着那火烧般的云心想着。  
他摇了摇头，好像看透了我的想法又说：“你选择了你相信的。”他抱住了我的脑袋低语着什么，或许是在用着另外一种语言祈祷。这声音让我安心，让我满足。我不相信神，但我可以相信这个人。  
弥赛亚，弥赛亚。  
越来越多的传言说他就是弥赛亚，相信他的人从四面八方来到加利利，包括之前嘲笑和唾弃他的那些人。他的事业如日中天。每当他布道时，他就像是在开一场大型演唱会超级明星，开始还很正常，表演越到后面就没人在听他唱什么。狂热席卷了每一个人。信徒包围了他，他成了那唯一发光的存在。人们举起了双手在欢呼。  
西蒙的眼神也日渐疯狂，一日我看到他和其他人一起在搬运枪支。我去问西蒙，西蒙兴奋地对我说了两个字：战争！我皱紧了眉头，一言不发地离开。  
我奔跑着，在废弃的巷子里，在布满涂鸦的街道上，在拥挤不堪的贫民区中。我奔跑着，我要将危险告诉他。  
我找到了他，看到他在玛利亚的身边休息时我愣住了，差点忘记自己要说什么。过了一会儿我才说：“你不能再这样下去。”我的声音变了。当我说出这句话，我才意识到自己现在不是因他对西蒙的做法不闻不问而不满，而是在反对此刻眼前的状况——他躺在一个女人的温柔乡里。对，这个女人亲吻他的脚，他宽恕了这个女人。他觉得他能宽恕所有人！他觉得他能拯救所有人！？半躺着的他睁开眼望着我，玛利亚给他抹着香膏。  
噢，不，犹大，这不是你想看的景象。  
愤怒接管了我的理智。我强行把玛利亚拉开，把她推倒在一边。我说了什么，我不记得了。争吵声引来了其他的门徒，他们将我拉扯开来。我的手被安德烈和约翰钳住了。  
“你为何要针对她？如果你们有谁想伤害她，在动手之前想想你们之中有谁没有罪？”他在信徒的拥簇下走到我的面前，他瞪着我，说道：“……你们中没有一个人真正关心我的去留。没有，一个也没有。”他从未用这样的神情对我说话，冷酷而悲哀的眼神刺痛我的眼和心。他久久地凝视着我，他知道我总在一边看着他，用别人没有的眼神注视着他。此刻，他的视线仿佛进入我的内心。而我终于意识到了之前没有察觉的东西——他真正想要的东西。

 

所以，我答应了他的请求。  
他说他必须死。  
寺庙里，他头戴橄榄枝站在高处，人们举着火把拿着武器等他发号施令发起暴动。到这时候了他却一言不发，双手掌心开始流血。他呼唤我：“犹大，帮助我，和我呆在一起，别离开我。”我走上前搀扶他从人群中逃离。刚才的混乱让他变得虚弱，他靠在墙边坐在地上，还像前天夜晚在火堆旁那样对我说：“我必须心甘情愿的去死。”我拉起他的手，他的手上没有伤口，血干在他的手上。  
“我不相信你。”我催下脑袋，不想面对他期望赴死的眼神。  
“你必须相信。”他说：“你曾杀了我，你记得吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你必需保持你的承诺，你必须杀死我。”  
“若这是神想要的，让神去做他想做的。他曾做的，经由你。”我问他：“如果是你，你会背叛你的老师吗？”  
噢，不，犹大，这不是你想做的事情。  
“不，所以神给了我较为简单的工作，被顶死在十字架上。”他答道。  
我依然低着头，内心的挣扎几乎要将我撕碎。他的左手放在我的右脸颊上，他别过我的脸让我看着他。“你不能离开我。”他轻轻地抚摸我的脸颊低声道：“犹大，我的朋友，不要害怕。我会带着胜利回来的。”他说着，我终于哭了出来。  
我是如此的爱他，我必须助他跨过那道门。

 

于是，我必须离开他。  
他和玛利亚还有其他门徒们离开后，我并未和他们一起回去。那之后，我找到一处远离他们的房屋住下。夜晚，我有意远离他们，然而白天我还是会加入他们的活动。我和没有和他说话，却经常与他四目相对。我们在伯法其住了几天。到了逾越节，他在众人的欢呼声中前往大神殿。这些人举着许多的他的海报和横幅还有棕榈树枝。我紧随在疯狂欢呼的人群之后，看着他坐在信徒们肩上的背影内心翻涌不止。彼拉多的士兵在周围走动着。这是一场危险的闹剧。我死死得盯着他的背影，感到四面八方有成百上千的枪口正对着他。我大叫他的名字，声音被淹没在队伍之中。我努力向前挤过，想要把他从那个位置拉下来。但我无法更向前一步，我继续喊着他的名字，期望他能听见，期望他从离开那个位置，期望他停止这一切。  
这时，他回头看到了我。  
声音消失了。周围的一切好似都冻结住了。他在不远处回头望着我，张开嘴说，“不要过来，犹大。”他的声音清晰无比，像是从我心底响起。  
“你不能呆在那里，你在危险之中。”我说，“这么多人都因为你而疯狂了，彼拉多不会放过你的！你会死的！”  
“是的，这些人会让我死的。”他说，“犹大，我会死的，你知道。”  
“不！你不能！”我吼叫着：“他们想要救赎，就让别人去救他们，你不是弥赛亚！”  
“这是神的旨意，犹大。”他说，无奈的笑容掠过嘴角。他慢慢地转过头去，静止的一切重新运动起来。“神要我怎么做，你要我怎么做！？”我朝他大喊着。  
噢，不，犹大，这不是你想问的问题。  
不知道什么时候我的眼泪掉了下来。无人听见我的哭喊，甚至我自己都没有听见。我停住脚步，任人群从我身边走过。人们在歌唱，人们在质问他：  
“你能为我们去死吗？”

 

最后，我只有一个选择。  
我一遍遍的喝着葡萄酒，吃着他递给我的无酵饼。在不同的时间，不同的地点，穿着不同的服装，一次次的中途离席，拿走三十枚银币，再一次次的亲吻他。然后一次次看见他被带走。是神，是他，还是我将这出戏推向高潮？我一次次扮演这个角色，完成我的使命，看到他承受痛苦，这痛苦在我身上加倍折磨我。我一次次自杀，吊死在不同的树上，不同的舞台上。只有一次，有一个我没有死在这个故事的时间里。我吊死之后在他处瞧见了了一个粗狂的有着红色卷发男人，他即是我。他的头发很快花白，拄着拐杖手上沾着鲜血责备一个躺在床上快死的平凡老人。我知道那个濒死的老人，我如此爱他。  
“当你面对死亡，你竟然害怕，竟然逃命。我们做了我们该做的事，而你没有！你竟然藏起来做一个平凡的人，你是个懦夫！”我大声斥责他。  
“你不明白……”他躺在床上奄奄一息。  
“你还记得吗？你要我出卖你。你说你得被钉在十字架上，死而复活，这样才能拯救世界。死亡就是那扇门。”  
他的伤口开始流血。我的眼里喊着泪水。  
“你为何不愿被钉在十字架上？如今以色列已经不存在了！”我说。  
“不，你不明白……”他颤抖着说，“守护天使……”  
“天使？”我指着他床边那团火焰说：“只有撒旦。”  
火焰对他说话，他终于清醒了眼中满是恐惧和悔恨，他挣扎着趴出了屋子，匍匐着前进，他将跪在地上祈求神让他重新回到十字架上。他将回去，而我将我留在了这座将被毁灭的城市里。这个平凡老人和我经历的一切都不曾存在过。  
一切都结束了。一切才刚刚开始。  
“犹大。”我对屋中的另一位旁观者说话，他即是我。他比我年轻，黑色的短发，穿着我未见过的衣服，鲜红的外套发着微光就和外面的天空一样。他绝望地看着我，我曾也有这样的眼神，我绝望地在客西马尼望着我深爱的人被带走，绝望地想死，我确实也这样做了。  
“为什么？”他问，“你还要他回去送死？”  
“这是他的计划。”我说，“他无法一个人完成。”  
“计划？”他苦笑着，笑起来像哭。“如果他做事有计划，他不会走到这一步，是他让事态失控！他救不了任何人，他连自己都救不了。”我慢慢走到他身边，抓着他的手臂离开房间。耶路撒冷被火焰包围着，城市在渐渐消失。我对这个年轻的犹大说：“假如他不在十字架上死去，他就会像你刚才看到的，如普通人一样结婚生子最后老死在这里。你只会在他快死的时候再见他一面。他无法给予你想要的。”我说完，他打结的眉头并未舒展。  
噢，不，犹大，你到底想要什么？  
“离开这里吧，”我说。城市消失得只剩下我们脚下的这一块土地。“回去看他死在十字架。他死在那里，但他从未死去过。犹大，我们也同样。”当最后一片土地崩溃，我们一同坠入了深渊。

> 我一直在爱  
>  我可以向你证明  
>  知道我开始爱  
>  我从未活得充分——
> 
> 我将永远爱下去——  
>  也可以向你论证  
>  爱就是生命  
>  生命有不朽的特性——
> 
> 如果，亲爱的，  
>  对此也抱怀疑，  
>  我便无从举证，  
>  除了，骷髅地——[1]

我听到见铁钉被钉在木板上的声音，掌心传来钻心的剧痛。死亡渐渐来临。头顶刺目的阳光、灯光灼烧着我。我感到一次次经历这死刑，钉子一次次穿透我的手和脚，红色的液体一次次顺着我的伤口涌出。我听到掌声，欢呼声，谈话声，之后光线暗淡，围观者离去，这里现在只有我。我不过是被罗马人杀死的又一个反抗者，像约翰一样。为什么，他们却一遍又遍让我重复这个痛苦的过程。  
我的眼前出现了幻觉。  
我的神，你让我看到了在我之前被杀死的同胞，也看到了在我之后将死的同胞。在我死后有人把我却被当做另一个权威。数不清的尸体，战争，千年都无法停止。我不过是一个被利用的棋子、符号……我的神，你为何让我看到这些？我的死有什么意义？那些膜拜我的人没有一个人真的在意我的去留。  
放我下去……我说不出话来。  
曾经有一个人真的在意我的去留，我是死在他手里。我的神，我的死或许是你的旨意，但我并非死在你的手中。是我选择了犹大，从一开始我就希望是他，我了解他眼中的感情，我也爱他眼中的感情……犹大，犹大。你在哪里？  
许久许久后，在许多幻觉消失后我真的看到了犹大，他有许多个影子，正如许多个死去的我。他喊着我的名字，吃力地将我从十字架上救了下来。他亲吻我的伤口，吻去了伤痛。  
“够了，够了。”他抱住我说。我低声说他的名字，他抽泣起来。  
“离开这里，”他说。  
“我会死在这里……我无法离开……”我迷糊地说。他亲吻我的手，说：“一切都结束了，一切才刚刚开始……”他搀扶着我起来，我背后的十字架被一扇门取代了。他带我向前走去。那扇门打开了，门那边白色的光芒照射到我们身上。我们停住了脚步互相对视了一阵，接着我回头看到在那个炫目的舞台上，在骷髅地的山丘上被钉在十字架上的人和吊死在树上的人，他们忽然离我们非常遥远，似乎那是另外两个陌生人。  
“犹大，”我说，“我……”  
他摇着头，示意我不要再说下去。这次，我亲吻他的嘴唇。我们朝着那扇门走去。

 

END  
[1]狄金森. 我一直在爱


End file.
